


Going Under

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Elfen Lied, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: AMV, F/M, Gen, beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] Incomplete beta parts about Lucy, Rika, Rena, and Satoko losing themselves to pain and madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Going Under by Evanesence


End file.
